


Light One Candle

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Elrohir surprises Legolas with a special ceremony.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Light One Candle Pt. 20/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, angst, slash hints

Pairings: Elrohir/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty of the Advent Challenge-> Legolas and Elrohir have a special ritual to remember the day they met.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A gentle smile came to Legolas' lips as he watched his lover move about their room in preparation for that night's celebrations. The Prince was already dressed and now had the pleasure of watching his beloved rush around in frantic preparation, which was unusual enough to warrant careful watching. He rolled his eyes though as Elrohir started to work on his hair and managed to make one braid too thick and the other a small wisp of entwined locks. Standing, he went to his love's side and took up the fumbled with hair and proceeded to braid in beads as well as ribbon into the raven silk.

 

Elrohir sighed and relaxed as he smiled up at his lover, eyes shining with love and gratitude. Legolas cocked an eyebrow at him, and then leaned down to brush their lips together. "Why are you so rushed, melethen?" he murmured quietly as he finished one looping braid and began the other. (my love)

 

"I wish to be done early so that you and I might do something," Elrohir admitted with another sigh as he relaxed and just enjoyed the nimble fingers dance along his hair.

 

"That would only mess up what we are fixing now," Legolas replied teasingly as he grinned, snickering as Elrohir slapped at him playfully.

 

"Not that, meleth! There is something else," Elrohir shot back with a smile as Legolas finished with his hair and he pulled on his silver and black dress robe. Legolas watched his beloved admiringly as he stepped back to observe. Turning to his blond Prince, Elrohir smiled adoringly. "Shall we go to that now? Before the celebrations?" he asked invitingly as he offered his silver and black trimmed arm. (love)

 

"I would be delighted," Legolas purred out as he threaded his own deep green and gold cloaked arm with his lover's and they headed out into the cold winter's night. They went down the path towards Elrohir's favorite garden and went silently between the two bare willows that guarded the entrance with the whip-like branches. The moonlight lit the snow covered scenery, giving it an almost ghostly feel as it shimmered on the frozen landscape.

 

Legolas sighed appreciatively, loving the garden even more as it chimed quietly in a worshipful song to the cold night. They arrived at the small gazebo where it wasn't unusual for them to spend the day in, making love or just being together. He blushed softly as they went inside and he saw the place lit with soft candlelight.

 

But in the center of the gazebo, there was a small pedestal that held two candle holders, each graced with a golden taper. They went towards it and Legolas looked up at his love in confusion. Elrohir smiled back gently, and then took up a small lighting twig. "It has been a year since we first declared our love, Legolas. I wanted to light these candles for us to remember that you are my light and that shall never fade."

 

"Oh Elrohir…this is wonderful," Legolas whispered tearfully as he smiled, then placed his hand over Elrohir's as the Peredhel Prince took the now lit twig and they lit both candles.

 

"Light the first candle of our love. One year of light and more to come. Let the Valar bless us with more and help us to always stay true to that love," Elrohir whispered softly, smiling as Legolas repeated the gentle words on the second candle's lighting. He blew the twig out, and then wrapped an arm around his blond Prince's waist, kissing him deeply.

 

"Thank you, my love. This is so special," Legolas whispered against Elrohir's lips while lazily kissing him in return. Elrohir smiled gently in response before their kiss deepened once more, the warmth of their love chasing away the cold of that winter's night.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
